


Patchwork Blanket

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [6]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blankets, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Families, Extended Metaphors, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jade Mountain Academy, Love, Metaphors, No Romance, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: A short fic about the Wings of Fire family*. The blanket can be metaphorical or literal, whatever you want. (*the original dragonets)





	Patchwork Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken literally or figuratively. Maybe it’s a real blanket they’ve been working on over the years, maybe it’s a metaphor for their family.

The blanket is big and messy, a patchwork of colors and stiches, some neat, some sloppy. It started small, just the five of them, but now it’s grown.

There’s a simple warm brown patch of canvas, probably the biggest single piece in the blanket, worn soft with use, for Clay. For Tsunami, sapphire denim in the shape of a diamond, with a golden button in one of the corners. Glory had contributed a shimmery, iridescent piece of fabric, constantly shifting between purple, green, and red, stitched to the others with white thread. Starflight had a plain bit of black fabric which he had meticulously sewn sliver sequins onto. A golden piece of silk with roses and vines embroidered on one side represented Sunny.

At first, this was the entirety of the blanket, but now it’s grown, more patches, more family added.

Fiery red for Peril, with electric blue thread connecting it to the rest, an assortment of browns for Clay’s MudWing family, blues for Tsunami’s family and Riptide, with the exception of pale pink silk for Anemone and green velvet for Akulet and Turtle, sparkly pink organza for Jambu, red gabardine sewn to the others with black thread for Deathbringer, rainbow for Kinkajou, glittery dark purple for Fatespeaker, multi-colored tan linen for Queen Thorn, and grey felt for Stonemover.

The only part of the blanket that doesn’t represent a dragon is a piece of jade broadcloth, which, of course, represents Jade Mountain Academy.

It may be a simple thing, but they all treasured the blanket. It had started out in the caves under the Claws of Clouds Mountains and now consisted of many dragons from many tribes.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from their not being enough fanfictions in the Wings of Fire category, there are too few (0, to be exact) fanfics about the cutest family ever.


End file.
